Spring loaded cam rise lift hinges have been employed in the past to lift a door as it is being opened and to generate a force tending to close the door when it is released. In these prior art hinges, the spring is positioned to be compressed when the strap portion of the hinge is cammed up by swinging movement of the door toward its open position. The compression of the spring presses the cam elements together and thereby tends to return the door to its closed position. However, in applications that involve relatively large doors, e.g. heavy walk-in refrigerator doors, the door closing force may not be large enough to completely close the door and latch it, particularly when the door has only been partially opened.